In containers or dispensers for material in granular or powder form, as for example salt and pepper shakers, it is often found that the opening or openings in the containers become clogged, requiring the cap to be removed and the dispensing apertures wiped clean to unclog the openings. While this is primarily true in the case of salt and pepper shakers, it may also occur in other dispensing devices for other food substances, such as sugar or flour, or cornstarch may be wished to be dispensed in limited amounts, rather than measured in tablespoons or teaspoons or other measures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,334 of the same applicant discloses a container and dispenser for material in granular or powder form which utilizes a conical spring element depending into a container. The spaces between the helices of the spring member define dispensing orifices and permit the contents of the container to be dispensed therebetween. If the contents of the container clog the openings between the helices, the container may be impacted on a surface to shock or vibrate the spring and cause it to expand, breaking the clogged material loose from the helices.
The present invention may be considered, in some respects, as an improvement to the dispenser of U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,334.